He's Not An Always, He's A Never
by SinisterSweetheart
Summary: A oneshot based on the first 5 years of Dean's life. Real summary is inside. Please R&R. : Rated K


Summary:

When people looked at Sam, they saw a grown man with a big life in front of him.When people looked at John, they saw a grown man with a bad past but was slowly getting better.

When people looked at Dean, they saw a lost 5 year old with a heavy heart and a broken soul.

****

**_A/N-Hey everyone! I had felt a need to type a Dean-centric fic so, look I did! Its…well read for yourself : ) Please enjoy!_**

He's Not An Always, He's A Never

Sam had went to college, gotten a two year degree and had a girlfriend. Sam had once had normality.

John had been in the military, had met a beautiful woman and married her. Two years later, having children.

Dean had seen his mother get killed on the ceiling, had grown up learning that only pain and misery became of good people and never felt safe in 21 years.

When Dean was born, he was gushed over. He was given a beautiful pale blue room with a bright white crib and a hanging decoration that had characters from fairytales he was read when he was still in the hospital. He had been early; he weighed a mere 5 lbs. The doctors had said he wouldn't make it. But Dean had never liked doctors, would always kick just when they put the stethoscope to his mommy's tummy, had twisted enough so the doctor could never get a clear picture of what gender he was and had always made sure to hide a limb or two, just to make the doctors worry.

Yup, Dean had always hated doctors.

When Dean was one, he had learned to walk and talk, just like mommy and daddy could do. He would watch them with careful eyes, giggling like the baby he was when his mommy or daddy did something special, like jump in the air or say a pretty word, usually his name. And almost in one day, he had done as they did, and walked merrily across the living room floor from his toys to his parents. He had always been the quick learner. He had known exactly when it would be a good time to say mommy when mommy was around or daddy when daddy was around, but only when they were sad which wasn't often, had learnt how to help his parents tell the difference between, I'm hungry and My Diaper Needs Changed, and he had learnt to always be careful when it came to those bigger toys the Watterson's next door would bring at the miracle child.

Yup, Dean had always been a quick learner.

When Dean was two, he had played his first sport. Food toss. He had loved to throw the potatoes, they went so far. He watched his daddy and mommy root for a bunch of people throwing a ball around when they all three sat on the couch, a television giving him crazy ideas. One day, he had taken his cereal from the milk and thrown it at the pancakes in the middle of the table. Dean had always loved sports. He had gotten a baseball arm when he threw countless foods on the floor or aiming for a certain cupboard, he had known how to run from his parents when they wanted their keys back, twisting through their arms and legs like a football star, and he had known to shoot his good toys into the diaper bin with ease just like that basketball star he saw last week.

Yup, Dean had always loved sports.

When Dean was three, he saw his first fireworks. His parents finally believed his small body, growing at a good rate that shocked everyone, was ready to see a Fourth of July extravaganza. His mommy had carried him there, his daddy keeping one arm around mommy and the other tickling him. When they arrived, daddy put Dean on his shoulders and ran around and both would laugh, mommy would take pictures and lay them out on the blanket she brought. When the fireworks began, mommy sat in daddy's lap and Dean sat in mommy's lap. They had sat together, watching the show. His ears never were hurt by the noise. Dean had always enjoyed loud noises. He had enjoyed taking his mommy's favorite frying pan and slamming it down on his daddy's favorite pasta pot, the spoons not being loud enough, he had always enjoyed to drop his kiddy books on the bathroom floor flat, and he had always enjoyed the way those western movies his daddy sometimes watched…when mommy wasn't around, and the screen went bang.

Yup, Dean had always enjoyed loud noises.

When Dean was four, he had gotten his wish of having a little brother. He had hugged him when mommy would let him hold him on the couch and daddy would sit in front of him, telling him to be gentle and careful because Dean still had scrawny arms and doing something wrong could hurt them both. Dean had taught his baby brother Sammy to laugh and to play with those new toys called Lego's. Dean had always understood his brother. Dean had known when Sammy was uncomfortable and would fix his brothers pillows, had known when Sammy was sad because he would crawl into his brothers crib and hold him until Sammy snuggled into Dean and giggled before sleeping, and he had always known when Sammy felt alone, he would play with Sammy until he didn't feel alone anymore, usually having to play with baby dolls he secretly saw adorable.

Yup, Dean had always understood his brother.

When Dean was five, he had his world come crashing down. He had watched his mother die on the ceiling. He had seen her get her stomach slashed before he ended up in his room by the power of that thing. He had felt the fire before he woke up from his no-longer-a-nightmare that no one knew he had from time to time, that was Sam's job. Dean had never been the same. He had taken care of his brother, feeding him when his father left for another unknown reason, he had felt the coldness in his fathers voice when he barely said night, he had took the pain of raising Sam like a normal child, abandoning his own dreams that were killed with his mother and part of his father, growing up too fast.

Yup, Dean had never been the same.

**_A/N-Its short I know, but I liked it. It was just something that went POP into my head. It's just a little inside sadness….: (. Yup, sadness. But it was good, in my opinion. Well please let me know! That little purple button right there…you see it…its like OK meaning, Click me! I would appreciate it. _**

_**P.s- I know Sam and John went through tough times, I just felt like doing a P.O.V of Dean's because…well…I think I just felt like it : )! To mention its horribly short...I have never really written one short that I actually posted. And the title is questionable. And the summary in here is diff from the one on the front page...But, let me know your thoughts!**_


End file.
